


Collection of Fluffy Family Fairy Tail Drabbles

by WittyVitale



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Romance, SERIOUSLY IT'S FLUFFY UP IN HERE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyVitale/pseuds/WittyVitale
Summary: A collection of one-shots/drabbles mostly focusing on the future Gruvia and Jerza families. OCs of Fairy Tail children. Will be updated at random. EXTREME FLUFF. SPOILERS FROM ENTIRE SERIES.





	1. Intros

**Author's Note:**

> So these are all stories I wrote for FF.net in mid 2017. However I'm moving away from FF.net and on to AO3, so I thought I'd post these here. I've also been inspired to write a few more stories at some point (the return of the anime has lot to do with that) so look forward to that. Time to copy/paste:
> 
> Basically this will be updated whenever I have inspiration and/or time to write a story. But be warned, these entries will be VERY VERY FLUFFY. Like, diabetes-inducingly fluffy. It's kind of a guilty pleasure of mine. So if you're not into fluff, you may not be into what I write. Also be warned that there will be SPOILERS FOR THE ENTIRE SERIES.
> 
> Most of these stories will focus on the Gruvia and Jerza pairings. I'll start this chapter with the background stories I wrote for my two OCs who I plan to write about the most frequently. Then I'll post my first story, and then we'll go from there. I hope you enjoy my silly little fluff stories. Feel free to leave any feedback :)

**Aurora Fullbuster**

**Parents: Gray and Juvia Fullbuster**

Aurora was born in the Fairy Tail guild hall during the worst snowstorm of the year. She was consequently given the nickname "Ice Princess" by everyone in the guild. Aurora looked like a perfect mix of her parents; she had her father's jet black hair (though hers was longer) and her mother's blue eyes. As a baby her body temperature was always lower than the average baby's. Both the doctor and Gray believed that this indicated that she would be an ice mage when she grew up. Sure enough, Aurora began to show an affinity for ice magic when she was around 5-years-old, so Gray started to train her in the art of Ice Make Magic. Juvia had to admit she was disappointed that Aurora didn't develop a penchant for water magic, but Gray and Aurora looked so cute training together that Juvia forgot her disappointment pretty quickly.

Aurora can be stubborn and quick to anger, but she's also kind and passionate. She trains very hard and goes all out during missions to complete her tasks and protect those she loves. She's the apple of her father's eye, which can be a double-edged sword; he loves Aurora dearly and would do anything for her, but he's also very overprotective. If she ever goes on missions, Gray will only allow her to go on missions with boys if another female is present. And if that smarmy flame-brained smart-ass Igneel Dragneel goes on a mission with Aurora, they have to be accompanied by Erza's daughter, Juliet Scarlet. Aurora has butted heads with her father multiple times on this issue, but he's never budged. Yeah, Igneel was starting to flirt with Aurora more recently, but she's always rejected his advances. She found him annoying even when they were kids. But she had to admit, he was maturing lately and she found herself spending more time with him at the guild. But that certainly wouldn't evolve into something more serious… right?

**Juliet Scarlet**

**Parents: Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandez**

Juliet is the oldest out of all the 2nd Generation Fairy Tail Children. She's pretty much a carbon copy of her mother; long scarlet hair and big brown eyes. She is an incredibly powerful mage who may one day surpass the power of both her parents combined. She got the best personality traits from her parents too. She inherited Erza's physical strength, leadership skills, and ability to keep peace and break up fights in the guild. But she also inherited Jellal's gentleness, inquisitiveness, and positive attitude. And his Heavenly Body Magic. Juliet is also very protective and loving towards her younger brother, Simon Scarlet.

When Juliet was first born, Erza refused to let go of her. She barely even let Jellal hold her. After Erza discovered what her own mother did to her when she was an infant, she wanted to make sure that Juliet felt a mother's love the second she came out of the womb. Erza wanted this baby to have a fun, regular childhood, far from the one she and Jellal had to endure at the Tower of Heaven. After hearing Erza's concerns and her plans for their daughter, Jellal was amazed that Erza ever doubted that she would be a good mother (she would sometimes worry that she was too "emotionally stunted" to be a good mother.)

When Juliet was 3-years-old, she woke up with a high fever and a large concentration of magic trapped inside her body. It was very similar to what Ultear Milkovich developed when she was a small child. Juliet had too much magical power in her body that it felt like it was tearing her apart. Erza brought her to Porlyusica's house in the forest, where Juliet let out a loud scream and a blast of Heavenly Body Magic escaped from her tiny body. The magic decimated a chunk of the forest and could be seen from most of Magnolia. This was Erza and Jellal's first indication that Juliet would be a very powerful mage; and Jellal knew that he had to help train Juliet in the art of Heavenly Body Magic and keep her powers under control.

As much as she trained, however, Juliet still had spurts of magic she couldn't control as she was growing up. When she was 8-years-old, Juliet accidentally hurt a young child at the playground while playing tag; upon touching the child, magic shot out of her arm inadvertently and knocked the other child unconscious. Ashamed and incredibly guilty, Juliet ran away from home immediately because she didn't want to chance hurting anybody she loved. She ran into her godfather Gray Fullbuster and Aurora. Gray convinced Juliet to go back home and she was returned to her parents, much to their relief.

Although younger, Juliet's best friend is Aurora Fullbuster. Her self-proclaimed rival is Yuriko Dreyer, who is very jealous of Juliet's strength and wants to settle who's strongest once and for all. Juliet gets along with pretty much everybody, but many of the other Fairy Tail children are afraid of her because she can be strict if they got out of line. She is now an S-Class mage, has perfect control of her Heavenly Body Magic, and is the strongest 2nd Generation Mage in Fairy Tail.


	2. A Visit from Uncle Lyon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyon makes a surprise visit to Fairy Tail and becomes acquainted with Gray and Juvia's new daughter Aurora.

Gray and Juvia were sitting in the Fairy Tail guild hall with their four-month-old daughter Aurora. She was nestled comfortably in Juvia's arms. Gray was sitting across from them and using his Ice Make Magic to create little ice sculptures for his daughter. He made things like an ice puppy, an ice flower, and an ice heart, all to the delight of Aurora. At the sight of every creation, the baby would laugh and clap her hands, which made both Gray and Juvia's hearts swell.

"Ah, if it isn't Gray and the lovely Juvia!" A familiar voice sounded at the door of the Fairy Tail guild. Gray and Juvia looked up from their family bonding time and saw Gray's childhood colleague Lyon.

"Lyon! What a surprise!" Juvia said happily as she stood up. Aurora was still in Juvia's arms and gave a small coo at the sudden movement.

Gray was somewhat happy to see his childhood friend/rival, but not as much as Juvia. "What are you doing here, Lyon? Lamia Scale is on the other side of Magnolia, isn't it?" Gray asked bluntly.

"Nice to see you too, Gray," Lyon said with a smirk as he approached the couple. "I actually came to see the two of you. Sorcerer Weekly and word of mouth say that you two recently had a baby. I wanted to stop by and give my congratulations."

"Wow, that's… oddly decent of you, Lyon."

"Gray's just full of compliments for me, isn't he?" Lyon smiled as he looked at Juvia. "Oh my dear Juvia, you're just as stunning as ever. And I'm going to take a wild guess and say that the child in your arms is your little one?"

Gray watched Lyon with a scowl; although they were on good terms, Gray knew that Lyon harbored strong feelings for Juvia at one point. Gray wanted to make sure his old friend wasn't going to try anything funny.

Juvia, however, didn't seem concerned about this in the slightest. She beamed with pride at Lyon's words. "Yes, this is our little Aurora. Aurora Ultear Fullbuster. Do you want to hold her, Lyon?"

Both Gray and Lyon were a little taken off-guard by Juvia's question.

"Umm, well I'd love too, but I don't have a whole lot of experience with babies and I'm not-"

"Oh come on, it'll be fine! I'll help you, so you don't need to be worried. Besides, you're practically family, I want Aurora to become acquainted with her Uncle Lyon."

"What?! Uncle Lyon?! I never agreed to that!" Gray said in an alarmed voice.

Lyon was touched by Juvia's sentiment. He was also getting enjoyment out of Gray's reaction, so he decided to honor Juvia's request. "Well… all right, I'll hold her. She is my niece after all."

"She's  _not_  your niece!" Gray said with annoyance.

"Gray, please be nice." Juvia pouted. Gray couldn't stand that look and relented.

"All right, all right, fine. But don't you  _dare_  drop her. If you do, you're dead."

Juvia laughed a little. "Please forgive Gray, Lyon. Ever since Aurora was born he's been extremely protective of her."

"No worries, dear Juvia. I'm quite used to Gray's personality. Now, I think I'm ready to hold her."

"Wonderful. Okay, first, sit down next to me. Now hold your arms out like this- there, that's good. Now I'm going to give you Aurora, use that arm to support her. Perfect! See, it's not that hard, is it?"

Lyon was a little timid about holding Aurora at first, but he grew more comfortable with Juvia's coaching. He looked down at the baby in his arms and saw a pair of blue eyes staring up at him curiously. Lyon couldn't help but smile.

"Aurora, this is your Uncle Lyon," Juvia said to the baby. "He's a very good friend of your Mommy and Daddy's. He's known your Daddy a lot longer though. And even though Lyon and Daddy may bicker from time to time, they really do care about each other."

Gray rolled his eyes a little at that, but then continued to watch Lyon like a hawk.

Aurora continued to stare at Lyon, seemingly trying to read the stranger who was holding her.

"Hello, Aurora," Lyon said gently. "You're a very pretty little girl, y'know. And it looks like you got your mother's beautiful eyes. You got her whole face, really. Count that as a blessing; you're lucky you didn't get any of your father's facial features."

"Watch what you say to my daughter, ice freak!" Gray exclaimed.

Lyon ignored Gray's outburst and continued to look down at the baby. Aurora rewarded Lyon with a small smile and a giggle. This caused Lyon to smile as well.

"I think Aurora likes you, Lyon." Juvia said.

"Hmm, I'm growing rather fond of her as well." Lyon replied as he continued to smile at the baby. Aurora looked at Lyon for a few more seconds and then began to look around her immediate area. Her eyes landed on Gray, and as soon as they did, her smile widened. She took a chubby arm and began to stretch it in his direction, cooing happily.

"Looks like my time is up. It seems Aurora wants to return to her father." Lyon said as he very carefully handed the baby to Gray. Gray gladly accepted his daughter and held her close to his bare chest. Aurora squealed a little at being in her father's arms and started to snuggle closer to him. Gray stared at his daughter lovingly and began to stroke her hair.

Juvia was practically giddy over the sweet scene and Lyon had to admit that he found it cute as well.

"Aurora's such a Daddy's girl, she does this almost every time she's in Gray's arms." Juvia said happily.

Aurora yawned a little and stretched. "It's almost her naptime, isn't it, Juvia?" Gray asked. "Maybe we should head home and get her to sleep."

"That's probably a good idea. She gets cranky if she misses naptime."

Before they went to leave, Gray felt a friendly hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Lyon.

"Congratulations, Gray," Lyon started. "Your daughter is beautiful. It's very plain to see that you love her with all your heart and she obviously returns your affection. Ur would be proud to see you now."

Gray was taken off-guard; Lyon was very rarely genuine like this. After the initial shock wore off, he looked up at Lyon and smiled at the man for the first time that day.

"Thanks, Lyon. That means a lot." Gray said with a smile as he shook hands with the other ice wizard.

And with that, Lyon headed back to Lamia Scale and the Fullbuster family headed back home. The latter was barely halfway to their destination when they noticed that Aurora had fallen fast asleep nestled in Gray's chest. The parents smiled at their little girl and then smiled at each other as they continued their way home.


	3. That's My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7-year-old Igneel Dragneel and 6-year-old Aurora Fullbuster get into a little fight, the cause of which leads Gray to go in overprotective daddy mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written the biographies yet, but I am introducing 2 new OC Fairy Tail children in this little ficlet: 7-year-old Igneel Dragneel and 6-year-old Nashi Dragneel, children of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel. I imagine Igneel as a little blonde-haired Natsu and Nashi as a pink-haired Lucy. I'l further develop these guys later, but I just wanted to give a quick overview since they're either in or mentioned in this story. Enjoy!

6-year-old Aurora Fullbuster and 7-year-old Igneel Dragneel were sitting on barstools in the guild hall, eating their respective lunches. As Aurora was eating, she felt somebody pull her hair. She shot her head in Igneel's direction and glared daggers at him; Igneel continued to eat his food, acting like nothing had happened. This was the fifth time her hair had been pulled in the last hour and she was getting tired of it.

"Stop it, Igneel!" Aurora replied angrily. "I know it's been you the whole time!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." Igneel replied in a disinterested tone. He didn't even bother looking in her direction.

"You know what you're doing! Just quit it or you're going to be sorry!"

"I told you I didn't do anything. So cool it, ice princess."

Aurora was fuming; Igneel always did stuff like this to annoy her. She didn't know why, but Igneel had been picking on her more than usual lately and she was sick of it. She thought he was a bully, pure and simple.

A few minutes had passed and Aurora thought that Igneel was finally done, so she began eating again. Then Igneel pulled her hair one more time and that was it.

"ICE MAKE BALL!" Aurora yelled as she created a rock-hard ice ball and threw it at Igneel. He was knocked off of his seat and looked a little bewildered as he hit the ground. Aurora jumped off of her stool and tackled him. This got the attention of certain parents in the room.

"Aurora?! Aurora, stop that right now!" Gray yelled as he ran over to his daughter.

"Igneel!" Lucy exclaimed as she rushed over to her son.

Gray pulled Aurora off of the boy and picked her up, restraining her with one arm. Lucy picked Igneel off the floor and brushed him off, scanning him for any injuries.

"You'd better start explaining yourself, young lady." Gray said firmly. Aurora suddenly felt very small in her father's arms, and very ashamed that she got in trouble.

"She used her ice magic out of nowhere and started beating up on me! For no reason!" Igneel said, getting angry. Igneel's blatant lies were enough to snap Aurora out of her embarrassment.

"You liar! Daddy, he kept pulling my hair even after I told him to stop! He kept lying about doing it, but he was the only one here! He did it again just now and I got really mad, so I used my Ice Make Magic to get him to stop!"

Lucy, who just a second ago had been so concerned about Igneel, gave the boy a stern look.

"Igneel is that true?" Lucy asked, starting to become angry with her son; he did have a recent history of teasing girls by pulling their hair and pushing them, so Aurora's version of events could very well be accurate.

Igneel became red and looked at his feet. He couldn't lie to his mother when she was right in front of him. "Well…yeah, I was."

Any anger that Gray had towards his daughter was now gone and transferred over to Igneel. He unconsciously held Aurora a little tighter. "And may I ask why you were pulling Aurora's hair?"

"I dunno," Igneel mumbled, still looking at his feet. "I kinda like the way it feels."

As young as Aurora was, she felt herself get a little red at that comment. Gray didn't know how to respond and Lucy was practically fuming.

"That's no excuse to pull Aurora's hair, Igneel! You know better than that! We've talked about this! Now apologize to Aurora!"

Igneel glanced up at Aurora, barely meeting her eyes. "Sorry, Aurora." Igneel said genuinely.

"Now sit over there until I get you." Lucy said as she pointed to a table. Igneel, still looking down, followed where his mother pointed. As soon as he was out of earshot, Lucy looked at Aurora and Gray remorsefully.

"I'm so sorry about Igneel. I don't know what's gotten into him recently; he's been a terror to Nashi at home and he even started picking on Juliet recently. I don't even want to tell you how Erza reacted to that, Natsu and I still have nightmares about it. And speaking of Natsu, he's been absolutely no help. He just wants to be Igneel and Nashi's friend and leaves all the discipline to me. I swear I have 3 kids instead of 2. Anyway, Igneel didn't hurt you, did he, Aurora sweetheart?"

Aurora shook her head, "No Aunt Lucy, he didn't really hurt me. It was just annoying. I actually think I hurt him more with my ice make magic."

Gray had to hold back a laugh while Lucy smiled. "You're probably right about that Aurora. Maybe that'll make him think twice before he pulls somebody's hair again." She sighed. "I really hope this isn't Igneel's way of telling girls that he likes them. If that's the way he tells girls he has a crush on them, he's gonna be in for a world of hurt when he gets older. I need to get him out of this habit and fast."

"Ewww, I don't want Igneel to have a crush on me! Boys are gross! And he's REALLY gross!" Aurora exclaimed. Both Gray and Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

"Regardless, I'm going to bring Igneel home and punish him. I'll see you both later, and I'm really sorry again."

"Thanks Lucy, I appreciate it. We'll see you later. Aurora, it's time for us to head home too." Gray said as he looked down at his daughter.

"Yes Daddy." Aurora replied obediently.

Gray already had Aurora in his arms, so he decided to carry her home. He couldn't believe everything he had heard over those last few minutes. The nerve of Natsu's son, pulling his precious little girl's hair. And there's a chance that the boy had a crush on her? No. No way in hell. No daughter of Gray's was ever going to end up with a Dragneel. Not if he had anything to do with it. Luckily, it seemed Aurora felt the same way. And if anything good came out of this, it was that Aurora proved she was already capable of defending herself against unwanted advances. At 6-years-old. Gray smiled at this thought with pride.

"Daddy, are you mad at me?" Aurora asked Gray timidly, snapping him out of his train of thought.

"Huh? No, of course not, snowflake," Gray replied. "You were just defending yourself. And I have to say, your ice make magic gets better every time you use it."

"Really?" Aurora asked with shining eyes.

"Really. I think I'll teach you how to make stronger ice make weapons in our next training session."

"Cool!"

"And Rory?"

"Yes Daddy?"

Gray knew he didn't have to ask this of his 6-year-old, but being the overprotective daddy he was, he felt compelled to ask anyway. "Did you mean it when you said that you don't want Igneel to have a crush on you because he's gross?"

"MmHmm," Aurora nodded emphatically. "Igneel's my friend when he's nice, but I'll NEVER have a crush on him. And I hope he doesn't have a crush on me. He fights too much and he's stupid."

"'Atta Girl," Gray replied as he kissed Aurora on the head. "How about I take you out for ice cream? As a reward for improving your ice make skills."

"Yay, ice cream!" Aurora exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

Gray knew that he technically shouldn't be rewarding his daughter for beating up another kid, but this was Natsu's son and he'd been a little jerk to his daughter, so Gray made an exception. With this validation in mind, he brought his daughter to the nearest ice cream parlor to reward her for a job well done.


	4. Jellal's Sweet Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jellal surprises Erza in the morning with the help of their 6-month-old daughter Juliet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's finally time for a Jerza story. I'll admit that Erza's a little OOC in this, but to be fair I do explain why and I believe it's a valid reason lol. Enjoy!

Jellal and Erza were awoken in the morning by their baby daughter's cries. Both stirred and moved to get out of bed to take care of the baby. Erza felt a hand wrap around her arm to restrain her.

"It's my turn to take care of her this morning, Erza," Jellal said softly. "Go back to sleep."

"Jellal, you've said that for the last five mornings," Erza said with a sigh. "It's actually  _my_ turn to take care of Juliet. If this is another way of you atoning for your sins, I've already told you it's not necessary."

"Erza, I  _want_  to do this. What kind of husband and father would I be if I didn't do as much or more for the baby as you? Besides, Juliet and I have been talking for the last few mornings and we have a little surprise for you." Jellal smirked at the last sentence.

Erza raised a sleepy eyebrow; what could Jellal and a 6-month-old child possibly be "talking" about? "What do you me-"

"Shh, let me take care of Juliet and you'll see. For now, just get some more rest."

Erza decided to relent; normally she would be more stubborn, but she had to admit that motherhood was more tiring than she had anticipated, so she let Jellal take care of the baby for another morning. She was also very curious about this "surprise" that her husband and daughter supposedly planned. She kissed him on the cheek.

"How did I get so lucky to find a husband like you? Erza asked sleepily before settling back down on her pillow. Jellal just chuckled and kissed her hand.

"I ask myself the same question every day, but replace 'husband' with 'wife'" he replied. He heard Juliet's cries become louder and more agitated. "It sounds like Juliet's losing patience, I'll go take care of her now."

Jellal left his bedroom and walked into his baby daughter's nursery. He smiled at the red-headed girl who was crying in her crib. He was still amazed at how much Juliet looked like her mother. It was the first thing everybody commented on when they first saw the baby ("It's a little baby Erza!" Jellal remembered Meldy squealing when she was introduced to Juliet.)

"Shhhh, Juliet, it's all right," he said gently as he walked over to her crib. He took the baby out and hugged her to his chest. Juliet's cries died down a little, but she was still whimpering in discomfort. "Let's get you changed and dressed for the day, all right?"

Erza was half right regarding what she said earlier; Jellal went out of his was to care for their daughter as a way of atoning for his past crimes. Erza swore that Jellal changed more diapers than she had since their daughter had been born.

But Jellal also took extra special care of Juliet because he still couldn't believe that this was his life; he had committed countless atrocities, he was completely undeserving of happiness (in his eyes anyway,) but he still ended up with a perfect wife and daughter. He wasn't going to take his family for granted. He would love and protect them in every way imaginable for the rest of his life. That's why he went above and beyond to take care of his new little girl.

Jellal had finished changing Juliet and noticed that she was now smiling, happy to be dry again. Jellal smiled back at her and placed a hand on her stomach so she wouldn't roll off the table.

"There, now that that's taken care of, let's get you ready for the surprise I told you about." Jellal said fondly as the baby gurgled in happiness. He took out a very special looking onesie that he had hidden on one of the changing table shelves. "I can't wait to see your mother's reaction to this."

* * *

 

Erza was now awake enough to sit up in bed and was about to go into the nursery to check on Jellal and Juliet. She was about to get out of bed when the pair came into the bedroom to meet her instead. The sight of her husband holding their daughter made Erza smile warmly.

"Good morning, my little sweetheart." Erza said in a tone that she only reserved for her baby. Everyone in Fairy Tail would have been shocked to hear the gentleness in Erza's voice, since they were used to her either yelling, barking orders, or beating up anyone who became too rowdy. Although she was still sweet to her daughter whenever she and the baby visited the guild hall, Erza was much more relaxed in the privacy of her own home than she was in public places. She still had a reputation to uphold after all. Jellal considered himself lucky that only he and his daughter had the privilege to see this motherly side of Erza.

Jellal had an arm wrapped around Juliet, so Erza could only see her daughter's face and not the onesie she was wearing. "Are you ready for the surprise?" Jellal asked, excitement evident on his face. Erza, who was extremely curious at this point, nodded her head.

"Ta-Da!" Jellal said as he held Juliet under her arms and faced her towards her mother. The baby giggled and kicked her feet as she showed off her newest outfit. Juliet was wearing a footed strawberry onesie; it was red with black seeds and had a green leaf pattern along the collar. Erza's eyes sparkled and her jaw dropped.

"Oh… my… Mavis," Erza said in wonder as she stared at the little girl. "She is absolutely ADORABLE! Jellal, where did you find that onesie?! I've bought countless outfits for Juliet and you know as well as I do that I would have gotten this one if I found it."

Jellal laughed and knew that his wife spoke the truth; Erza pretty much bought every baby-related item in Magnolia when she found out she was pregnant. It was very fortunate that she had an S-Class stipend.

"Remember when I met with Crime Sorciere in Crocus the other day?" he asked as he approached his wife and handed her their baby. "A new baby boutique opened in the middle of the city. I decided to pop in to see if there was anything interesting and I found the strawberry onesie. I knew it would be perfect. So what do you think? Do you like it?"

Jellal already knew the answer to his question. He watched as Erza held their daughter, a big smile plastered on her face.

"I think she's the sweetest strawberry I've ever seen in my life, yes I do, you're so sweet I could eat you right up!" Erza said playfully as she blew on her daughter's tummy, causing the baby to erupt into wild giggles. Again, Jellal felt honored that he was one of the only people who saw this side of Erza. He felt his heart grow warm at the sight of his girls bonding.

"And when you're old enough, I'm going to give you your very first strawberry, and you're going to love it because you're my daughter and any child of mine should love strawberries without question." Erza continued. Jellal sat back on the bed and wrapped his arm around Erza's shoulders. Erza planted a big kiss on his lips.

"You know me so well," Erza said softly. "Thank you, Jellal. I love my surprise."

Jellal tenderly returned the kiss. "I'm glad you like it."

"And Jellal?"

"Yes?"

"Now you've taken care of Juliet five mornings in a row, plus you got her this onesie and surprised me. You've done more than enough this week. Tomorrow it's my turn to take care of her, got it? I'm not taking no for an answer. Do we have a deal?"

Jellal knew that tone; he knew that there was no arguing with her, so now it was his turn to relent.

"Deal."


	5. Of Bandits and Breastfeeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza briefs the guild on a battle plan while breastfeeding her son. Awkwardness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really fluff, don't take this one too seriously. I just randomly thought of the idea and turned it into a drabble. I can picture Erza doing something like this. In terms of this new Jerza baby, Simon Scarlet is 3 years younger than his sister Juliet. And while Juliet is a carbon copy of Erza, Simon looks like a scarlet-haired Jellal. Enjoy!

Erza entered the Fairy Tail Guild Hall with her 4-month-old son, Simon Scarlet. She held him tightly because of the unusual threat outside; Magnolia had recently become infested with magic-wielding bandits and she had just come back from assessing the situation. There were 50 of them in total around the city. It was nothing Fairy Tail couldn't handle, but the guild still needed a strategy so they could defeat the bandits without the townspeople getting caught in the crossfire. Erza came up with a strategy and was about to present it to her fellow guildmates.

"Listen up, everybody! I have an announcement!" Erza exclaimed, grabbing everyone's attention. Silence permeated the guild hall and all eyes immediately went to Erza. "As you know, bands of thieves have been entering Magnolia and terrorizing the citizens. I've come up with a plan of action to eradicate them. So listen up because I'm only going to say this once."

At that moment, Simon began to whimper and fuss. Without missing a beat, Erza lowered part of her dress and brought Simon up to her breast, showing quite a bit of skin in the process. Simon immediately stopped whimpering and latched on, eating happily.

"A band of 10 of them have appeared on the southwestern corner of the city," Erza continued as she slightly readjusted Simon in her arms. "Another 15 are on the north. And a select group of 3 are trying to take over Kardia Cathedral."

The men in the guild hall began turning red, feeling very awkward looking at Erza. The women were surprised and impressed that Erza was brave enough to breastfeed while giving an outline of a battle plan, but they didn't feel it was anything worth commenting about.

"Elfman and Lisanna, I want you to- is there are problem, boys?" Erza asked menacingly as she realized that half of the guild was staring at her with mouths agape. Everyone began to panic at hearing Erza's tone. The guild once again went silent.

"She's a man!" Elfman shouted, breaking the silence before it even had a chance to settle. Evergreen slapped him hard in the back of the head.

"You moron! This is the absolute worst and most inappropriate time for you to spout that garbage!" Evergreen yelled. Everyone else began to murmur awkwardly until a very brave/stupid Iron-Dragon Slayer spoke up.

"Yeah there's a problem! You have your boob out in the middle of a battle plan!" Gajeel exclaimed "How the hell are any of us supposed to concentrate on what yer saying when yer half-naked?!"

"Gajeel! Don't be rude!" Levy exclaimed as she elbowed her husband in the ribs. Erza shot Gajeel a death glare to end all death glares.

"My son is hungry and I'm feeding him. It's what mothers naturally do when their children are hungry. Are you suggesting that I neglect my son and let him starve when he's crying to be fed?" Erza asked ominously.

"Er, well, I mean," Gajeel said, starting to turn uncharacteristically red.

"Ha, serves you right, dummy." Levy whispered to him.

"Does anybody else have a problem with me feeding my son?" Erza asked threateningly.

"No ma'am!" everyone replied in unison.

"Good. Now as I was saying…" Erza continued to inform her guildmates about her strategy and Simon continued enjoying his lunch, completely oblivious to everything that had just occurred.


	6. A Birth in a Blizzard (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst blizzard of the year rages outside and Juvia has just gone into labor. Panic ensues and Erza takes it upon herself to deliver the baby.

On a late December evening, a blizzard raged outside of the Fairy Tail guild hall. The snowfall was steady earlier in the day, but it became more severe as the day progressed. Nearly every member of Fairy Tail was trapped inside, waiting for the storm to subside so they could go to their respective homes.

Erza Scarlet walked through the guild hall to make sure that everyone was faring well in the storm. As the newest Master of Fairy Tail, Erza felt it was her obligation to make sure that everyone was comfortable while they were stuck inside the guild hall. She paid special attention to Juvia, who was 9-months pregnant and looked ready to give birth at a moment's notice.

After checking on Juvia, Erza walked away and smiled at her own stomach; she was pregnant as well, but she was only 7 months along as opposed to Juvia's 9. Erza had a very noticeable baby bump however. She placed a gentle hand on her stomach and then walked towards her husband and 3-year-old daughter Juliet. She found Jellal sitting on a chair by a blazing fireplace and Juliet was nuzzled in his neck fast asleep. Erza smiled fondly and stroked her daughter's hair.

"Looks like someone tired herself out in the snow." Erza whispered to Jellal, whose tender gaze hadn't left his daughter's sleeping form.

"This is the first big snowstorm she's experienced since she was born," Jellal replied as he hugged Juliet a little tighter. "She was so excited, but now she's out like a light. She seems to enjoy using my chest as a pillow, just like another scarlet-haired girl I know…"

Erza, stoic as she was, couldn't help but blush at his comment. Jellal really was a charmer, he could be so embarrassing sometimes. But Erza wouldn't have him any other way.

Suddenly, a scream was heard followed by a loud splash of water. Erza and Jellal were jolted out of their little moment as their heads shot behind them.

"Juvia! What is it, what's wrong?!" a frantic Gray yelled as he knelt by his wife's side. Juvia was on her knees and holding her stomach, appearing as if she was in excruciating pain.

"I-It's happening…" Juvia said exasperatedly. "The baby's coming!"

Gray turned paler than Mavis' ghost. "Wait… here?! NOW?! Can't you tell him to stay in for another day or something?! Maybe when the weather isn't so horrible and we can get you to a hospital?!"

"I can't exactly do that, Gray! And don't call the baby a him!" Juvia uncharacteristically screamed at her husband, her own rage and panic rising. Everyone knew that the situation was dire at this point. Juvia never screamed at Gray, she barely even grew annoyed with him. Erza knew she had to step in.

"Everyone calm down!" Erza yelled as she approached the scene, leaving Jellal to care for Juliet. "Looks like I'm going to have to deliver a baby. Mira, Lisanna, get a bunch of towels and hot water and bring them to the infirmary. Gajeel, carry Juvia to the infirmary and place her on the larger bed."

"Why the hell are you telling that metal freak to carry my wife, she's my wife!" Gray yelled angrily. Big mistake. Erza slapped Gray across the face hard.

"Because you're too hysterical to think straight. Now calm down. Juvia needs you to be strong for her. Once you're calmer, go upstairs and meet her in the infirmary."

Gray sighed and rubbed his face. "Sorry Erza, you're right. I just didn't think that it would happen here, on a night like this! What if something goes wrong and we can't get Juvia or the baby the help they need? What if-"

"Gray," Erza said, softening her tone as she put her hands on his shoulders. "It's going to work out. Lots of babies have been born in this guild hall. Master Makarov was, and my little Julie was not so long ago. They both turned out fine. Almost every member of Fairy Tail is in here because of the storm, we all have different abilities that will help Juvia and the baby in case of an emergency. You're not alone. Now take a deep breath and go to your wife. I'll be up soon to help with the delivery."

"Thanks, Erza," Gray said, considerably calmer. "…Wait, did you say that you're going to deliver my baby? Have you ever done that before? And can you do that in your condition?"

Erza sighed. "Gray I'm pregnant, not infirm. I was still going on jobs when I was 8 months pregnant with Juliet, remember? Delivering a baby should be a piece of cake."

Gray was speechless, but he decided not to argue. Juvia was his top priority right now, so he went up the stairs and into the infirmary to care for his wife.

"Ermmm, Daddy?" a very groggy Juliet asked, awoken due to all the excitement. "What's going on?"

"Sorry about all the noise, Julie," Jellal replied, still cradling his daughter. "Your Aunt Juvia is about to give birth to her baby. Your mother is upstairs helping her bring her baby into the world."

Juliet's eyes lit up in wonder. "Mama can help other mamas bring babies into the world? Wow, mama can do anything, she's the coolest mama ever!"

Jellal couldn't help but chuckle at his daughter's words and enthusiasm. "She definitely is, Julie," Jellal replied. He watched his very pregnant wife climb the stairs with a look of confident determination on her face and he couldn't help but smile. "She definitely is."


	7. A Birth in a Blizzard (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a continuation of the last chapter :)

Juvia was on the largest bed in the infirmary, sweating and screaming in pain. It absolutely killed Gray to see her like this, but he was trying his best to be strong for her. He kept placing washcloths on her forehead that he cooled down with his ice magic. Erza was at the other end of Juvia, coaching her and trying to keep her as calm as possible.

"You're doing great, Juvia," Erza said encouragingly. "I'm starting to see the head. Just a few more minutes and you'll be ready to push."

"I don't… I don't think I can do this," Juvia exclaimed, tears pouring down her face. "I've never felt so much pain before. I really don't think I can do this."

Gray grabbed Juvia's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Juvia, I can't even begin to imagine how much pain you're in," he started. "But you're one of the strongest, most persistent women I've ever met. Remember how long you pursued me, even after I said no, even after I broke your heart too many times than I'd like to admit? You never give up. And because of your tenacity, we're married and you're about to give birth to our child. Don't give up, Juvia, you can do this. And I'm right here with you."

Juvia began to cry all over again and stared at her husband. "Oh my darling Gray." She said through her tears.

"Juvia, it's time for you to push," Erza replied, breaking Gray and Juvia out of their little moment. "When I tell you to, push as hard as you can."

"O-ok, I will," Juvia said, her courage beginning to return to her.

"It's time, push, Juvia!" Erza exclaimed.

Juvia listened to Erza and pushed as hard as she could. She fell backwards on the pillows and breathed deeply. This process was repeated a few more times until Erza told Juvia that one more push would do it. After pushing with all of her remaining strength, Juvia was rewarded with the sound of a baby crying. She collapsed backwards and breathed heavily while Gray wiped her forehead with a washcloth.

Erza deftly caught the baby and carried the child to a small basin to be washed. When she was done, Erza dried the baby and wrapped her in a blanket. Erza couldn't help but smile at the newborn; this whole experience made her even more exited for the birth of her own baby in about two months.

"Juvia, Gray," she began, walking closer to them. "Congratulations. You're now the proud parents of a healthy baby girl."

Gray's mouth was agape and Juvia smiled with tears running down her face. Erza handed the baby to Juvia and the new parents stared at the little bundle intently.

"A girl." Gray said with amazement, feeling tears brim in his own eyes.

"Hello there, my little angel," Juvia said softly and tearfully to the bundle in her arms. "Welcome to the world. Your Daddy and I have been wanting to meet you for so long."

Gray stared lovingly at his wife and child, soaking in the amazing sight before him. He was filled with emotions he couldn't even begin to describe.

"I'll leave you two alone now so that you can get acquainted with your new daughter," Erza said quietly. "But I won't be too far, so just call if you need anything."

"Thank you, Erza," Gray said. "Seriously, I-"

"There will be time for gratitude later. For now, focus on that little girl and your wife." Erza interrupted. "Like I said, I'll be around if you need any help."

Gray nodded as Erza left the room, leaving the Fullbuster family to welcome its newest member.

"Gray, would you like to hold her?" Juvia asked.

Gray, whose eyes were glued to the new baby, was snapped out of his trance and looked at Juvia. "Yes." Was the only thing he managed to say. Juvia smiled and carefully handed the baby to Gray, who handled his new daughter like a breakable porcelain doll.

Gray couldn't help but let his jaw drop as he held his new daughter. She was still wrinkly and a little red, but she was the most beautiful thing Gray had ever seen. The baby had her mother's soft blue eyes and her small patch of black hair was the same shade as her father's. She also appeared to have Gray's skin tone, as she did not look as pale as Juvia.

"Juvia, she's… she's…" Gray started, not even able to get all the words out.

"I know, love," Juvia said understandingly. "She's gorgeous, isn't she?"

Gray just nodded and continued to stare at his daughter, a soft smile etched on his face.

"We need to give her a name, darling," Juvia said to her husband. "The Fullbusters have a tradition of naming their children after shades and colors, right? You had your heart set on Violet the last time we talked about names. Do you still want to name her Violet?"

Gray continued to look at the baby, but now his face was etched in thought. "Y'know what? I don't think so. I think I just came up with a better name. But I want to make sure you like it too, seeing as how you carried her around for 9 months and just spent hours in labor."

Juvia gave a weak laugh, "Oh, Gray, you're always so thoughtful. I'm sure I'll love the name, tell me what you've thought of."

"Well… I was thinking Aurora. The Fullbusters do have a tradition of naming their children after colors. But when I saw our little girl for the first time, I saw every single bright color the universe has to offer. She reminded me of the Aurora Borealis, a stunning force of nature that can contain every color imaginable. So let's name her Aurora. What do you think, Juvia?"

Gray looked at his wife and was shocked at what he saw; even more tears were streaming down her face and she was sobbing.

"J-Juvia, are you okay?" Gray asked, concern rising for his wife.

"Y-yes, Gray darling, I'm fine," Juvia assured him, brushing the tears off of her face. "It's just that your words were so heartfelt and perfect that I was overwhelmed. Aurora… It's the perfect name for our little girl."

Gray was relieved and sat next to Juvia on the bed. She held her arms out expectantly and Gray returned the baby to her mother. Juvia gently stroked the baby's face with her finger, a soft motherly smile on her face the entire time.

"So her name is Aurora Ultear Fullbuster." Juvia said.

"Our beautiful little girl." Gray continued. He looked at Juvia and gave her a kiss on the lips, one that, as tired as she was, she returned with full force. There was no way either of them could be happier than they were at that moment.


	8. Aurora's First Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray comes back from a mission to a very happy baby daughter, who greets him with her first word. Mostly Gruvia, some Jerza, smidge of Nalu.

Juvia was sitting at the bar in Fairy Tail with a very bubbly 6-month-old Aurora in her arms. They were waiting for Gray to come back from a mission. He went with the old gang, Natsu, Lucy, and Erza, who were all feeling nostalgic about going on a job together. After making the necessary babysitting arrangements, they all set out on the mission (it was really Natsu and Lucy who had to make babysitting arrangements, as Juvia and Jellal were staying behind and thus could take care of their own children. Levy volunteered to babysit Igneel and Nashi since, as a newly married woman, she wanted to get some experience with children.) Today was the day they were scheduled to come back.

Aurora kept looking at her mother and speaking in baby babble, and Juvia answered her as if she understood exactly what the baby was saying. Mira watched the mother and daughter pair and couldn't help but smile.

"Aurora's really growing up fast," Mira said to Juvia. "It feels like just yesterday she was born in the guild hall, and now she's started talking!"

"Don't let Gray hear you say that, he's already worried that Aurora's growing up too fast," Juvia laughed. "And Aurora has started babbling, but she hasn't said any actual words yet. It's like she has her own language."

"She'll start saying real words soon enough. My Yuriko started talking when she was around Aurora's age."

"If she doesn't start talking yet, I'm fine with her baby babble for now. It's so cute, and I really enjoy these conversations with her. Do you enjoy them too, Aurora?" Juvia asked her daughter. Aurora simply giggled and smiled at her mother.

At that moment, the door to the guild hall opened and the four wizards everybody was waiting for appeared.

"We're back!" yelled Natsu. "And we kicked that monster's ass!"

"Natsu! You have to watch your language now, kids are in the guild hall!" Lucy admonished.

"Mama!" Juliet called as she ran over to her mother and hugged her legs tightly. "Welcome home! I really missed you!"

Erza smiled warmly and wrapped an arm around Juliet's shoulders. "Hello, Julie. I missed you too." She said kindly.

"You beat the monster?" Juliet asked eagerly. Erza laughed and put her hand on Juliet's head.

"Yes I did. And I'll tell you all about it tonight, we'll make it your bedtime story."

"Yay, I can't wait, you have the best bedtime stories, Mama!" Juliet cheered excitedly.

Erza then caught Jellal walking over with 4-month-old Simon in his arms. The little boy lit up immediately at the sight of his mother and reached for her. Erza gladly accepted her son and hugged him tightly as he giggled.

While the Fernandes-Scarlet reunion was occurring, Juvia readjusted Aurora in her arms and began walking towards Gray. Aurora's blue eyes moved from place to place as she was being carried. When she looked ahead, she spotted her father whom she hadn't seen in 3 days. Her eyes widened and she squealed, reaching her arms towards Gray.

"My my, someone's certainly happy that Daddy's home." Juvia laughed, loving the reaction Aurora was having to seeing her father. Gray finally spotted his wife and daughter and smiled, walking over to meet them.

"Da…." Aurora babbled, still reaching for Gray. "Dada!"

Juvia gasped and Gray froze. He stared in disbelief at Aurora, who was still extremely excited to see her father. "Dada!" the baby said again. Gray broke into the widest smile and rushed over, taking the baby into his own arms.

"Aurora!" he said happily. "Your first word! You said your first word! And it was me!" Gray was so proud, he felt tears stinging his eyes. He lifted the little girl in the air before bringing her down and hugging her to his chest. Aurora kept squealing in happiness and she nuzzled into her father's chest.

At this point Juvia had tears running down her face. She wiped an arm across her eyes before she leaned over to kiss her husband. Gray gladly returned the kiss and they both looked at each other lovingly after they separated. Their eyes both went down to Aurora, who was absolutely thrilled to be back in her father's arms.

"Welcome home, darling," Juvia sniffled. "As you can see, someone really missed you while you were away."


	9. Strawberry Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza and Jellal are trying to teach their daughter to walk and the little girl receives some unexpected motivation

Juliet was sitting on the living room floor, playing with her soft blocks and greatly enjoying herself. In her mothers' eyes, she looked absolutely adorable; her scarlet hair was a little messy since she had just woken up and she was wearing a pink footed sleeper.

Erza was sitting cross-legged on the living room floor, staring at her daughter adoringly. Juliet turned her attention to Erza and rewarded her mother with an open-mouthed smile. Juliet slowly stood herself up on shaky legs and tried to walk towards her mother. However, Juliet took one step and immediately fell on her bottom. Erza held her arms out towards Juliet and smiled kindly at her.

"Come on, sweetheart, walk to Mommy," Erza said encouragingly. "Try again, I know you can do it."

A few days ago, Juliet had started standing on her own, which absolutely thrilled her parents. She hadn't gotten the hang of walking yet, but she was trying. Whenever she stood, Erza and Jellal would try to get her to walk; they used incentives like food and toys, but so far they hadn't had any luck.

Jellal entered the living room with breakfast for Erza (a big piece of strawberry cake, Erza's favorite breakfast food) and smiled as he spotted Juliet trying to walk. The little girl fell on her butt again, but instead of becoming frustrated, she began to giggle.

"Trying to get her to walk again?" Jellal asked as her sat next to Erza and handed her the plate. Erza sighed with a smile on her lips; even if Juliet wasn't achieving her walking goal, she still looked adorable during each walking attempt, so Erza couldn't help but smile.

"She's so close, I can feel it." Erza said as she took a bite of her strawberry cake.

"She'll walk when she's ready," Jellal said as he put an arm around his wife's shoulders. "She's definitely determined enough. She obviously has her mother's tenacity, so she should be walking before we know it."

Almost as if in cue, Juliet stood herself up again and looked at her mother. She smiled, cooed, and took one step without falling back down. Both Erza and Jellal widened their eyes.

"It's happening," Erza said quickly as she put her strawberry cake down on the sofa behind her and stretched her arms again. "Juliet, come to Mommy!"

Juliet giggled as she took another step, steadier on her feet than she had been the last few days. Jellal and Erza's hearts were in their throats, they were so proud to be witnessing their daughter's first steps.

"You're almost there, Julie, just a few more steps! You can do it!" Erza said with pride.

Juliet was almost within her mother's reach when she slightly turned away from Erza's arms and walked to the couch behind her. Juliet reached a chubby baby arm towards the strawberry cake that Erza had set down and grabbed a fistful. She then put her strawberry-covered hand in her mouth and squealed happily at the taste.

Erza and Jellal looked absolutely stunned, but then Jellal starting laughing hysterically.

"As if we needed any more proof that she's your daughter." Jellal said, still laughing. Erza was absolutely beaming, she couldn't have asked for a more perfect moment. Not only did Juliet take her first steps, she displayed her love for strawberry cake at the very same time!

"Sweetheart, if I knew that strawberry cake would motivate you to walk I would have given you some days ago," Erza laughed as she brushed her daughter's bangs out of her eyes. Erza then lowered her voice and whispered in Juliet's ear "Just so you know, as my daughter, you're the only one who has the honor of sharing my strawberry cake. Not even your father has that right."

Juliet stared at her mother as if she understood the big secret Erza was entrusting to her and answered by giggling more. The little girl was quite a sight at this point; both her mouth and her hand were covered in strawberry cake. Erza didn't think Juliet could look cuter if she tried.

"But you know what? You just took your first steps! I'd say that's more than enough reason to eat strawberry cake. So why don't we split this piece, mash yours up, and have some celebratory cake?" Erza asked as he picked Juliet up under the arms and gave her an Eskimo kiss. "Jellal, if you don't mind..."

"I'm already on it." Jellal answered as he picked up the rest of the cake and got it ready for proper baby consumption. Soon enough the small family was sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast, and celebrating one of Juliet's biggest milestones.


	10. Aurora's Bedtime Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2-year-old Aurora is a bundle of energy who doesn't want to go to bed. Gray and Juvia need to team up in order to get their little girl to sleep.

The Fullbuster home was filled with activity tonight. It was filled with activity every night actually. 2-year-old Aurora was growing up into quite the energetic spitfire. The little girl couldn't sit still for a minute; she was always running, exploring, and had a constant desire to play. Gray and Juvia had their hands full and had to admit that taking care of a hyper 2-year-old was more exhausting than they had anticipated.

Juvia was currently in the bathroom giving Aurora her nightly bath. She loved bathtime ever since she was a baby (a trait Gray believes she inherited from her mother.) More recently, Aurora was so excited to get in the bathtub that she expended a lot more energy during her baths. She splashed and kicked with such force that Juvia pretty much took a bath with her. Since Juvia was a water mage, she didn't mind getting soaked during Aurora's bathtime; Juvia could just absorb the water into her body and keep herself dry on the outside. The only problem was that it was nearly impossible to get Aurora clean when she was splashing so much.

"Sweetheart, I need you to calm down a little," Juvia said as she tried to grab her slippery daughter. "I need to clean you so we can get you ready for bed."

"No bed, Mama, I wanna play!" Aurora squealed as she continued splashing.

Juvia sighed knew what had to be done at that point; she had been doing it nearly every day this week when it was Aurora's bathtime.

"All right, sweetheart, you give me no other choice. Water Lock!" Juvia used her magic to create a very tame Water Lock spell, one that was much gentler than the one she used in battle. Aurora's body (except for her head) was restrained in a small water bubble, making it impossible for her to move. Aurora pouted and looked down

"No fair, Mama, you have magic." Aurora said sadly, putting on big puppy dog eyes as an attempt to get her mother to release the Water Lock.

"You can't beat Mama yet, sweetie," Juvia said teasingly as she tapped Aurora on the nose. "Now let's finish your bath."

Now that Aurora couldn't move, bathing her was a lot easier. Juvia finished quickly and grabbed a towel.

"Gray, darling, could you come in here please?" Juvia called.

"Coming!" Gray called back as he rushed into the bathroom. He was amused at the sight before him; Aurora was trapped in a Water Lock in the bathtub and Juvia was soaking wet.

"Daddy!" Aurora squealed happily, which was the normal response she had whenever she saw Gray. She was an absolute Daddy's girl.

"You had to use magic on her again?" Gray asked as he raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"I had no choice, darling, she was relentless!" Juvia answered. "Well, you know what to do now, right?"

"Don't worry, I know the drill," Gray responded as he took the towel from Juvia. He went over to Aurora and stood over her armed with the bath towel. Aurora looked up at her father and giggled. "On three."

"One…two…three!" as Juvia reached three, she released the Water Lock on Aurora and Gray swooped down on the little girl with the bath towel. He wrapped her up tightly so she couldn't escape, which she was currently trying to do by kicking her legs wildly and laughing. This was the Fullbusters' new bedtime routine; Gray and Juvia had to tag-team their own daughter in order to bathe her and get her ready for bed.

Gray had Aurora in a bear hug while Juvia dried the little girl's hair.

"Mama, Daddy, I wanna play!" Aurora said again as she continued to kick her legs.

"No, princess, it's time to get dressed and go to bed." Gray said calmly, keeping a firm hold on his daughter.

"Her hair's dry, let's get her into the nursery and get her dressed." Juvia said matter-of-factly.

The couple moved into the nursery and went over to Aurora's outfit that was already chosen for the night; a purple sleeper with a red Fairy Tail emblem on the stomach.

"All right, darling, hold her under the arms and try to keep her still while I dress her." Juvia instructed. Gray tentatively removed the towel and held Aurora under the arms. The little girl was still kicking, which made getting the diaper and sleeper on a little challenging, but Juvia managed to do it. They noticed that Aurora yawned and the frequency she was kicking her legs decreased.

"Gray, would you mind zipping her sleeper up in the back?" Juvia asked exasperatedly as she took the baby from Gray.

"No problem," Gray answered as he zipped Aurora's sleeper. "I've been meaning to ask you, why did you buy a bunch of sleepers that zip up in the back?"

"Because of that little habit she inherited from you." Juvia said with a smirk as she held the quickly tiring child in her arms. Gray sighed as he rubbed the back of his head; he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"That's the one thing I really wish she didn't get from me," Gray mumbled. "Maybe we can train her out of it when she gets older."

In addition to Aurora's recent bursts of energy, she had begun stripping off her clothes as well. Most mornings Aurora would take off her sleeper and diaper and would run around the house naked until either Juvia or Gray caught her. They both had to admit that as concerning as the behavior was, they couldn't help but find it kind of cute. Juvia figured she could share these stories with Aurora's future boyfriends when she became a teenager, embarrass her as payback for all the exasperation she caused Juvia when she was a toddler.

"Erza told me that sleepers that zip up in the back are nearly impossible for a child to undo on their own," Juvia started. "So hopefully we won't wake up to a naked little princess running around our house."

"Worth a shot," Gray answered as he looked at Aurora, who was struggling to keep her eyes open. "Geeze, she crashes pretty quickly, doesn't she?"

"I think it's finally time to put her to bed," Juvia said as she carried the toddler to her bed.

"Mama, I'm not tired, I wanna play." Aurora said tiredly in between yawns. Juvia and Gray looked at each other and smiled.

"I know, sweetheart, you're not tired at all." Juvia said softly as she carried Aurora to the bed. She gently lay Aurora in the bed and Gray pulled up the covers. Aurora grabbed her stuffed polar bear sleepily and hugged it to her chest.

"Good night, Aurora." Juvia said as she kissed Aurora on the forehead.

"Night night, Mama." Aurora replied sleepily.

"Good night, princess." Gray said fondly as he also kissed Aurora's forehead.

"Night night, Daddy." Aurora said, almost asleep at this point.

"We love you, sweetheart." Juvia said sweetly as she gently stroked Aurora's hair."

"Loveyoutoo." Aurora mumbled as she fell fast asleep.

Gray and Juvia let out a breath and quietly exited the room, shutting the light off behind them. They walked to the living room couch, Gray's arm wrapped around Juvia's shoulders.

"That kid's gonna make my hair match my name before I'm 40," Gray said as he sat down on the couch and let Juvia rest her head on his shoulder. "How are you holding up, Juvia?"

"I'm fine, darling, just a little tired." Juvia answered.

"You're exhausted. You can just say it. Aurora's a handful."

"But she's  _our_  handful." Juvia replied with a sleepy smile as she snuggled into Gray's shoulder. "She's developing quite a little personality, isn't she?"

"I'd say so. And I honestly wouldn't have her any other way. No matter how crazy she gets, she's still our perfect little girl."

"Our little sweetheart."

Gray and Juvia kissed on the lips and smiled at each other. They then fell fast asleep on the couch, where they wouldn't awaken until a little bundle of energy would jump on Gray's lap early the next morning.


	11. A Mother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza has given birth to her first child and begins to doubt that she'll be a good mother. Jellal provides her with a few words of encouragement. Jerza fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got less than 3 hours of sleep last night but I really wanted to write some Jerza fluff so here we go, enjoy!

Erza was lying on the largest bed in the infirmary, cradling her newborn daughter. Erza had given birth to her first child mere hours ago. Erza had large bags under her eyes and was absolutely exhausted, but she couldn’t stop staring at her new baby. She had a soft, tired smile on her face as she watched the little girl sleep.

Suddenly, Juliet began to stir and she whimpered as she woke up.

“Shhh, it’s all right, Juliet, Mama’s here,” Erza said kindly as she slightly bounced the baby in her arms and ran her fingers through Juliet’s small patch of scarlet hair. Erza’s actions calmed the baby and her whimpers stopped. “There’s my good little girl.” 

Erza used her thumb to gently stroke her baby’s cheeks. “My sweet Juliet. I hope you know how much I love you. You will know nothing but love from your mother, that I can promise you.”

It was that scene that Jellal walked in on; the sight of his beautiful wife cradling their new daughter, nothing but pure adoration in his wife’s eyes. He felt his heart swell with a love he never experienced before as he looked at his two girls.

“Erza,” Jellal said softly as he approached the bed. “You need to sleep. Porlyusica said that you need to rest and regain some of your strength before we can take Juliet home. How about you give me Juliet and I can take care of her while you get some sleep?”

“But Jellal, I’m not that tired.” Erza said through a yawn, eyelids drooping over her eyes. Jellal raised an eyebrow and couldn’t help but smirk.

“You were in labor for almost 2 days,” Jellal started. “I know you have a high threshold for pain, but there’s no way you can’t feel tired after that.”

“OK, I’ll admit that I’m a little tired,” Erza replied, eyes fixated on her new baby. “But I can’t stop looking at her. Isn’t she just the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen?”

Jellal sat next to Erza and smiled kindly as he ran his fingers through Juliet’s hair. “She is,” he answered fondly. “And she looks just like her mother.”

Erza’s smile grew at Jellal’s answer, however her eyes never left her daughter.

“But Erza, you really do need to sleep. You need your rest so we can take our little girl home.”

Erza frowned a little. “I-I know, Jellal,” she stuttered. “But… it’s just… please, Jellal, just let me hold her for a little longer." 

Jellal widened his eyes at his wife’s sudden shift in mood. He could tell that something was bothering her. He brushed Erza’s bangs out of her face so he could see both of her eyes.

“Erza, tell me what’s going on,” Jellal said gently, yet with concern in his voice. “You’ve been reluctant to let go of Juliet since she’s been born. I barely held her for 2 minutes and I’m her _father_. Please Erza, tell me what’s wrong. You know you can tell me anything.”

Erza felt tears stinging her eyes. She finally turned away from her daughter and looked at her husband.

“You know me too well, Jellal,” Erza started as tears fell down her face. “I’m so afraid that I’ll be a terrible mother. I just want Juliet to know that I love her, and that I’ll always love her. I keep thinking about how my mother abandoned me. I understand why she did it, but it doesn’t change the fact that I never really knew a mother’s love. I never want Juliet to think that I don’t love her.  I never want her to feel that way, but how can I do that if I’ve never felt a mother’s love? I’m so scared that I won’t be good enough for her, Jellal. I love her so much, but I’m afraid that I’m going to fail her.”

Jellal listened to his wife patiently before reaching his hand out again and wiping her tears away.

“Erza,” Jellal started. “I get it. I’m scared too. My parents died when I was just a baby, so I don’t really know how to be a parent either. But what we do know is that we both love Juliet with all our hearts. We’ll make mistakes, but we’ll also learn together. As for whether Juliet knows that you love her… well, just look at her.”

Erza’s eyes went back to the baby cradled in her arms. Juliet yawned and snuggled into her mother’s breast.

“She’s very comfortable with you, and you two look so natural together. Erza, just the fact that you’re so worried about Juliet knowing that you love her shows that you’re going to be a great mother. You’re _already_ a great mother. Juliet has known nothing but love from her mother since the second she’s been born. That’s what you wanted, isn’t it? I think you've succeeded. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Erza looked a little doubtful, but the tears had stopped. She took a deep breath and smiled weakly. “You’re right. I know you are, Jellal.” Erza replied as she wiped some of her own tears away with a free hand. “Thank you. I don’t know what’s gotten into me, maybe it’s the lingering hormones. Or maybe this whole experience _has_ left me more exhausted than I realized.”

“Which is why you need to sleep,” Jellal said. “Like I said, you were in labor for _2 days_. Even the mighty Titania needs some rest after such an experience.”

“All right, all right, I’ll sleep for a bit,” Erza said through another yawn. She smiled at her daughter one more time. “Do you want to spend some time with Daddy, sweetheart?”

Juliet’s eyes opened sleepily and she made a small cooing sound.

“I think that was a yes,” Erza said through a laugh. “Can you please take her while I rest, Jellal?”

Jellal beamed and held his arms out. “I’d like nothing more.”

Erza kissed Juliet on the forehead before handing the baby to Jellal. He adjusted the baby so that she was in a comfortable position.

“I think Juliet is-“ Jellal stopped when he realized that Erza was already fast asleep. He smiled, leaned down to kiss his wife on the forehead, and freed one arm so he could tuck her in. “I knew it. You were exhausted. Sleep well, my darling. When you wake up, we’ll bring our baby home and officially start our new life with Juliet. Our new life as a family.”

Jellal turned back to his baby and saw her big eyes staring right into his. Jellal was completely transfixed.

“You’re a very lucky little girl, Juliet,” Jellal whispered. “To have a mother as strong and loving as yours. Never forget that.”

With that, Jellal stayed seated and admired his baby girl. He then looked at his sleeping wife, his gorgeous, perfect wife who never gave up on him; the woman he loved, the woman who gave him his daughter. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve any of this, but he vowed that he would love and protect his girls to the end of Earthland and back for the rest of his life. After making that silent vow, he held his daughter closer and kept vigil over both her and Erza, watching over both of them until it was time to go home and officially start their new life as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly love writing about vulnerable motherly Erza. She'd be a great mom and that kid will never want for protection <3


	12. Morning Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza takes care of her baby son Simon before joining the rest of her family for breakfast. Romance, cute children, and fluff ensue. Jerza pairing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea has actually been floating in my mind for the last 2 years. I’ll admit, I’ve grown attached to the Jerza children I’ve created. Just so you have an image in your mind, Juliet is 3-years old and looks like a mini-Erza, and Simon is 5-months-old and looks like a scarlet-haired Jellal. I’ve also made Simon a huge mama’s boy, hehe. And just as a warning, Erza might be a smiiiidge OOC. Hope you enjoy!

5-month-old Simon slowly woke up and stretched his arms. He sat himself up in his crib and put his hands around the bars. Simon didn’t like the mornings; his room was dark, he usually woke up wet, and he was all alone. So he responded to the situation the only way he knew how: he cried. Loudly.

Not long after he began to cry, Simon’s mother walked into the nursery and flipped on the light switch. She smiled sweetly at her sad little boy.

“Good morning, Simon,” Erza started as she reached into the crib and picked up her baby. Simon nuzzled his face in her hair and continued to cry. “Awww, what’s the matter with my little Si-guy, huh?”

Erza hugged her son closer to her chest and gently rocked him. This motion calmed the boy down and his cries turned into whimpers. “That’s right, no more tears. Mama’s right here.” Erza continued to comfort. “Your daddy and sister are down in the kitchen having breakfast. How about we get you dressed so we can join them?”

Erza laid her son on the changing table and began to get him ready for the day. She lightly tickled his sides, which made the little boy giggle. The sound of Simon’s laughter always filled Erza’s heart with joy.

Erza undid the tapes of Simon’s diaper and opened it up. Always having good instincts, Erza lifted the front of the diaper before Simon had a chance to pee on her. Erza smirked at her son.

“Nice try, baby boy, but you’ll have to be faster than that if you want to take your mama off-guard.” Erza said playfully. Simon had no idea what she said, but he loved the sound of his mother’s voice, so he just smiled and giggled in response. Erza couldn’t help but smile back at her adorable little boy.

Erza finished changing Simon and got him dressed. She picked him up and carried him downstairs into the kitchen. She was greeted by the sight of Jellal making pancakes and 3-year-old Juliet sitting at the table eating pancakes.

“Well look at this, Simon,” Erza said to her son. “It looks like Daddy made pancakes this morning!”

Juliet, with a mouthful of pancake, looked up at the sound of her mother’s voice. The little girl’s eyes lit up.

“Mama!” Juliet exclaimed as she put her fork down and ran to her mother. Erza kneeled down and hugged her daughter with her free arm. “Good morning!”

“Good morning, Julie!” Erza said as she kissed the top of her daughter’s head. Simon began to babble happily at seeing his older sister.

“Good morning, Simon!” Juliet said to her baby brother as she tiptoed and kissed him on the head. Simon began to squeal in excitement, he already loved his big sister.

Jellal turned around and looked at his wife and children. He already believed that Erza was the most beautiful woman in the world. Jellal didn’t know how it was possible, but seeing his wife interact with their children only increased Erza’s beauty in his eyes. He asked himself everyday what he had done to deserve any of them.

Erza stood up and placed Simon in his high chair, getting ready to feed him breakfast. Jellal walked over and pulled a chair out from the kitchen table.

“I’ll take care of feeding Simon this morning,” Jellal started. “I want you to sit down and enjoy the breakfast I made you. I added a special ingredient to your pancakes.”

Erza raised an eyebrow, but complied with her husband’s request. Jellal placed a stack of pancakes in front of his wife; a stack of strawberry pancakes with whipped cream on top. Erza’s eyes sparkled and she almost began to drool at the deliciousness before her.

“Take a bite. This is the first time I baked strawberries inside pancakes and I want to know how they turned out.”

Erza happily grabbed the fork and dug in, mixing the whipped cream with a bite of pancake. As soon as the pancake was in her mouth, she felt pure and utter bliss. The taste was divine, a perfect mixture of pancake, strawberries, and whipped cream. She hummed in pleasure at the taste.

“So? How do you-“ before Jellal could finish, Erza kissed him on the lips hard, inadvertently transferring a little whipped cream from her lips to his. Jellal chuckled. “My my, all I have to do is make you pancakes to get a kiss like that?”

“ _Strawberry_ pancakes, Jellal,” Erza answered teasingly. “If these had just been normal pancakes, I assure you that you would not have received that kiss.”

Jellal began laughing. “That I wholeheartedly believe.” He replied before kissing Erza back.

“Ewww, mommy and daddy are kissing!” Juliet exclaimed through a giggle. Erza and Jellal separated and looked at their children. Juliet was covering her eyes and giggling and little Simon had a pout on his face. Not only was he staring at his parents, he was  _glaring_  at his father.

“Our little mama’s boy does not look pleased with me,” Jellal said, looking at his frowning son. “Perhaps we should continue this later.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Erza agreed. She then reached a hand over to her son, tickled him under the chin, and began cooing at him. “And there’s nothing wrong with being a mama’s boy, that just means that Simon loves his mother. Right, Simon?”

Simon couldn’t keep frowning when his mama was tickling him and he began to laugh. Erza smiled fondly at her baby boy before breathing deeply and sighing in contentment.

Like Jellal, Erza couldn’t believe that this was now her life; spending the morning eating breakfast with a husband and 2 perfect children, all of whom she loved more than anything. She watched Juliet continue to stuff her face with pancakes and Jellal feed Simon (the little boy forgave Jellal for kissing his mother in exchange for some food.) Erza admired her family one more time before turning back to her strawberry pancakes and enjoying the rest of the morning.


	13. Hormonal Pregnant Erza Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a silly drabble I whipped up about Erza’s pregnant mood swings and Jellal’s attempt to comfort her, enjoy!

Jellal heard the front door slam from the bedroom. He knew that his pregnant wife had just come home, and from the sound of it, she was not happy. As Erza was 6 months pregnant, Jellal had become used to her mood swings and hormonal shifts. At home, he received the brunt of her anger (poor Natsu and Gray received it if they did something stupid at the guild,) but Jellal was very patient with her; he figured that he had put her through enough pain and torment throughout their lives, so the least he could do was be on the receiving end of his wife’s pregnancy mood swings. He braced himself as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Erza walked into the bedroom and slammed the door, looking absolutely furious. She sat on the edge of the bed and took a few deep breaths. Suddenly, all of the anger on Erza’s face disappeared as she burst into tears and buried her head in her hands. Jellal gently sat next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jellal asked. So far so good; she hadn’t shoved his arm off her shoulders yet, which was a good sign.

“I’m so fat.” Erza said through her tears. Oh boy. This couldn’t end well.

“You… what?” Jellal asked, starting to worry about the direction of this conversation.

“Don’t play dumb, Jellal, you see how big I’ve gotten!” Erza snapped. “None of my armor fits me anymore. Not even my Infinity Robe Armor, the most elastic in my collection. I tried to requip into it and it barely stayed on. And then that idiot Natsu said ‘wow Erza, I didn’t know having a baby could make you so fat!’ And then I… well, let’s say Natsu probably won’t wake up for a few days.”

Jellal felt the urge to laugh and wince at the same time. Poor, stupid Natsu. He never did have a good brain-to-mouth filter.

“Erza,” Jellal started, wiping a few tears from her eyes. “Being fat and being pregnant are two completely different things. You have another life growing inside you.”

“And this means I’ll have to stop going on jobs for a while,” Erza continued, ignoring Jellal. “I can’t protect our baby if none of my armor fits. I don’t want to put our child at risk. I really thought I could keep going on jobs for at least a few more months, but it’s too risky. And then I think that I’m a horrible mother because I’ve already gone on jobs that put the baby at risk!” Erza burst into a fresh wave of tears.

“Erza, you’ve been very careful with the jobs you’ve chosen since you found out you were pregnant,” Jellal reassured. “You’ve been taking the lower level jobs and fought monsters that didn’t pose much of a threat. That alone shows that you’re a good mother.”

“But I’m still fat!” Erza exclaimed, crying once again. She then finally threw Jellal’s arm off of her shoulder. “Don’t touch me! I don’t want you to feel how fat I am!”

Jellal allowed Erza to push him away and he scooted to the side of her, giving her some space. He was used to the routine by now; Erza becomes upset about something, he’d attempt to comfort her, she’d barely listen, and then she’d get angry with him. But Jellal had infinite patience with Erza. He could handle this.

A few silent minutes had passed by. Erza scooted closer to Jellal and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured, face starting to blush. “You know I love you, right?”

Jellal chuckled. “Of course I do, Erza. And I’ll always love you.”

Erza purred a little and hugged Jellal a little tighter.

“Can you get me some strawberry cake please?” Erza asked, voice almost sounding as if it belonged to a child.

“Would you like a slice or the whole cake?” Jellal asked.

“Whole cake please. And can you put some pickles on the top too? About half the jar of pickles we have in the fridge?”

“Of course, Erza.”

Jellal then helped Erza to lie down in the bed and stood up to go the kitchen. He would do anything to make his wife happy and make her tears fade away. And if a pickled strawberry cake would make his queen smile, then that’s exactly what he would make for her.


	14. Fluffy Jerza Baby Shopping Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza and Jellal do some last-minute shopping for Baby Jerza, enjoy!

****Jellal and Erza arrived at the newest baby boutique in Crocus, buying a few last-minute baby supplies. As Erza was 8 months pregnant, the parents-to-be had already bought most of the things they needed. But when Erza heard about a new baby boutique in Crocus opening, she just _had_  to visit.

They both entered the store and Erza’s eyes were already shining at all of the adorable baby products everywhere.

“Ok, what do we still need to get?” Jellal asked his pregnant wife.

“We need to get some more onesies, bibs, extra bottles-” Erza began to list. She stopped as her eyes spotted at a huge Heart Kreuz display: a display of strawberry-themed baby products. Her jaw dropped and her eyes sparkled even more.

“Oh. My. God. Jellal, look at this!! Do you see all of this??” Erza squealed as she rushed to the display, excited as a schoolgirl.

Erza’s pregnancy had been announced in Sorcerer Weekly a few months ago. Jellal couldn’t help but wonder if Heart Kreuz releasing a line of strawberry-themed baby products was  _really_  a coincidence. Regardless, he loved seeing his wife so happy; it was worth the hit he was sure their wallets would take today.

“I see it, Erza, it’s all very cute,” Jellal said kindly. “What would you like to buy?”

“I want this one, this one, oooo this one too,” Erza answered, scanning through each item. “Oh! Look at these diapers! They have strawberries all over them! Can you imagine how adorable our baby would look with a strawberry butt??”

“Oh yes, excellent choice miss!” A saleswoman said as she approached the elated red-head. “And not only are those diapers cute, they’re also very absorbent. They’ll keep your little one comfortable at all times!”

“That settles it, Jellal, we’re buying their whole stock!” Erza said adamantly.

Jellal slightly sweat dropped. “Heheh, of course, Erza.”

“We’re also getting this strawberry mobile, 2 dozen of these onesies, this baby blanket, and the strawberry plushie. Until our baby is old enough to eat a strawberry, our baby can chew on the plushie for practice! Oh! Jellal! And this! You’ll love this!”

Erza found a bib with a smiling strawberry on it that said “Daddy’s Little Strawberry.” She held it up and faced it in Jellal’s direction, giving him a big smile. Seeing the item, Jellal remembered that he was, indeed, going to be a father. His worries about finances temporarily dissipated and he mirrored Erza’s smile.

“Yeah, I like it. I like it a lot.” Jellal admitted.  Erza suddenly gasped and looked at her stomach, which immediately concerned Jellal. “Erza? Are you all right?”

“Feel, Jellal,” Erza suddenly grabbed Jellal’s hand and placed it on her pregnant belly. Jellal felt multiple kicks, which caused him to look at his wife with a smile. “I think the baby’s excited about all the strawberry things we’re buying!”

“Like mother, like baby.” Jellal said kindly as he kept his hand on Erza’s stomach. Erza placed her hand over Jellal’s and looked down at her stomach fondly.

“Yes. I have a feeling I’m going to like you, baby.” Erza said teasingly, making Jellal chuckle. The couple kissed each other, forgetting where they were in the moment.

“Awwwww, you are such an adorable couple!” the saleswoman squealed. “Your baby is super lucky to have such loving parents!”

Both Erza and Jellal blushed at the compliment and in embarrassment over the fact that they forgot they were still in a store.

“Can I get you anything else?”

“Hmmmm…” Erza wondered, looking back at the table of strawberry baby products.

Needless to say, Erza and Jellal went home with everything on the display table.


	15. A Quiet Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jellal walks in on Erza breastfeeding their 2-month-old daughter and they all snuggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the fluffiest drabble I’ve written so far. LIKE TOOTH-ROTTINGLY FLUFFY. I just love these 2 so much and want them to have babies and be happy. Enjoy!

Erza was sitting on the living room couch, breastfeeding her 2-month-old baby daughter.

“That’s right, Juliet, eat as much as you want,” Erza said softly as she brushed the back of her hand against Juliet’s face. “Eat until you’re full, sweetheart.”

Erza feeding Juliet was the scene that greeted Jellal when he entered the living room. He smiled warmly as he watched his two girls; there was something about his wife naturally feeding their baby that Jellal found extraordinarily beautiful. He walked into the room and took a seat next to Erza, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Juliet was aware that her father was now next to her and she gurgled a small, happy coo without taking a break from her feeding.

“Have I ever told you how amazing you are?” Jellal asked Erza.

Erza chuckled softly. “Only every day since we were married. Every day before that even.”

“Well it’s true and you deserve to hear it every day. You. Are. Amazing.” Jellal punctuated the last three words with three kisses on Erza’s lips. “You’re feeding our baby, nourishing her so she can grow healthy and strong. And for nine months, you kept her safe and protected inside of you. Like I said: you are amazing.”

Erza began to blush; Jellal was the only person who could make her blush like that. He treated her like a goddess and worshipped the ground she walked upon. Jellal was usually the one who said that he was incredibly lucky to have her, but Erza believed that she was the lucky one. They sometimes had playful debates about which one of them was luckier.

Erza honesty didn’t know how to respond to such loving words, so she just melted into Jellal’s touch and nuzzled her head against his chest with a smile.

Juliet then unlatched herself from Erza’s breast and sighed in contentment. The new parents looked down at their scarlet-haired baby fondly.

“Finished, sweetheart?” Erza asked kindly as she discreetly placed her breast inside of her robe. The baby stared up at her parents with big amber eyes, a little bit of milk dribbling from her chin. “You probably need to burp, don’t you?”

“How about I take care of that? You just finished feeding her, let me do some of the work.” Jellal offered, holding his hands out towards Juliet. Erza smiled once again at her husband.

“Sure, thank you, Jellal.” Erza said with gratitude as she gently handed the baby to Jellal. The baby’s smile grew as she realized that she was being placed in daddy’s arms.

“Hey there, my little princess,” Jellal said with nothing but adoration in his voice. “Daddy’s gonna help you burp, okay?”

Jellal positioned Juliet over his shoulder and began to pat her on the back. Erza could not wipe the smile off of her face as she watched Jellal perform his fatherly duties. After about a minute, Jellal was rewarded with a burp and another contented sigh. Jellal brought Juliet back into a cradling position.

“That’s my good girl, good job.” Jellal said through a small laugh. Juliet cooed happily and nuzzled into her father’s chest, finding a comfortable position to rest.

Erza admired her husband and daughter, heart captured by the sweet scene. Erza leaned up and kissed Jellal softly on the lips. Jellal could debate with her all he wanted, but after witnessing what a doting father he was and after experiencing everything that Jellal did to show Erza that he loved her, Erza was convinced:  _she_  was definitely the lucky one in this relationship.


	16. Afternoon Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very pregnant Erza is asleep and Jellal has a conversation with their unborn child. Jerza pairing, VERY FLUFFY, snuggles and kisses involved.

Jellal walked into the bedroom and found his heavily pregnant wife fast asleep in their bed. Erza was lying on her side, her breathing soft and steady. Jellal knew how exhausted she’d been recently. As Erza’s pregnancy progressed, their baby became more active inside Erza’s belly. Usually this would happen at night, which prevented Erza from sleeping properly. From the looks of it, the baby was resting too, giving Erza an opportunity to take a nap.

Jellal knelt next to the bed and admired his sleeping wife. Erza looked so carefree and peaceful when she slept, much different than she was in battle. Some stray hair had fallen into Erza’s face, so Jellal gently brushed her hair back with his fingers before going back to admire her.

Jellal’s eyes then went to Erza’s baby bump and he smiled softly. His baby,  _their_ baby, was safely inside Erza’s womb, growing and developing until it was time to be born. Jellal could hardly believe that Erza’s due date was so close. Heck, he could barely believe that Erza was pregnant, with his child no less. He’d be lying if he said the thought never crossed his mind, the thought of marrying Erza and starting a family with her. He had been in love with her since they were children, but after everything that had happened over the years, he didn’t think they would actually end up together. He didn’t think that she would ever forgive him. But Erza had forgiven him. Not only that, she convinced Jellal to forgive himself. She was his savior, his shining light. He would be eternally grateful to her for the rest of his life. He would love her and their child for the rest of his life.

He quietly reached his hand towards Erza’s stomach and placed his hand on her baby bump. He felt a kick and smiled.

“Shhhh, try not to kick your mama so hard, little one,” Jellal whispered. “She needs to rest.”

The baby kicked once more and stopped. Jellal caressed Erza’s stomach.

“You’re going to learn this soon enough, baby, but your mother is the most amazing woman in the world,” Jellal whispered, bringing his face closer to Erza’s belly. “She’s strong, beautiful, resilient, loving… I could go on. You’re so lucky to have her for a mother. You’ll have no shortage of love and protection while she’s around. I can’t wait for you to meet her. And we can’t wait to meet you.”

Jellal stroked Erza’s stomach a few more times.

“Honestly, I’m not sure what kind of a father I’m going to be. I don’t really have experience with children and I don’t remember my parents very well. But I already love you so much. I’ll do anything for you, little one. I’ll try to be the best father I can, I promise.”

“You doubt yourself too much. You’re going to be a wonderful father, Jellal.” Erza said groggily, eyes still closed and a smile on her face.

“Erza,” Jellal said in a surprised tone. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

“No, I’ve been awake for a little while.”

“How much did you hear?”

“Since you told our baby not to kick me too hard.”

Jellal laughed lightly. “So you heard my entire conversation with our baby?”

“MmmHmm.” Erza hummed in response as she opened her sleepy eyes and looked at her husband. Jellal was entranced by Erza’s beauty, his goddess waking up from her nap with her scarlet hair slightly askew from sleep.

“You still look really tired. You should try to go back to sleep. I think our little one’s calmed down a little more.” Jellal suggested.

Erza yawned. “That doesn’t sound like a bad idea. Could you stay with me?”

“Of course I will.”

Jellal kissed Erza’s belly, eliciting a chuckle from the red-head, before standing up and walking to the other side of the bed. He climbed into the bed and spooned Erza from behind, wrapping his arms around her belly. Her hands went down to his and she covered them. Jellal brought his lips to Erza’s cheek and kissed her before burying his head in her scarlet hair. Erza hummed in pleasure as she melted into Jellal’s touch. Not long after, the two fell asleep in a state of complete bliss, feeling loved and secure in each other’s arms.


End file.
